Jam ke 1 menit 42
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: no summary/check this out/hunhan inside/RnR juseyo


_JAM KE 1 MENIT 42_

_._

_._

_._

_Kim jie ya a.k.a xiao lyn present_

_._

_._

_HunHan inside_

_._

_._

_Warning : typoo, boys love, and many more._

_._

_Hope you like it, enjoy, and don't be silent readers._

_._

'_Aauuu...'_

Suara serigala menggema di tengah hutan yang begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara binatang-binatang malam memecah keheningan. Tak lupa hembusan nafas terengah dari tiga orang disitu. Mereka menghisap masuk oksigen dengan rakus, seakan memenuhi paru-paru mereka dengan komponen alam itu.

"Hhh~ Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?" tanya seseorang dengan jaket biru, Baekhyun.

"Tidak hh~ ada cara lain, kita harus mencari jalan keluar secepatnya hh~ atau menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman hingga pagi." Jelas pemuda bernama lengkap Xi Luhan.

"Tapi kurasa hampir mustahil menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman." Sangkal seorang lagi, Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, lalu bagaimana ini?" Luhan memekik kecil.

"Aduh~ benar-benar! Aku tidak mau mati dulu, tidak sebelum cucu ku nanti memiliki cicit da-..."

"Ssst... tenganglah Baeki _hyung_, kita pasti akan selamat." Ujar Sehun menenangkan.

'_Aaauuu...'_

"AAHmmppfftt..." teriakan Baekhyun teredam oleh tangan Sehun yang menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak, _hyung_. Nanti Serigala itu mengetahui posisi kita." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Sehun pun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mati, tidak, andai kita tidak ikut kemah ini, kita tidak akan dikejar-kejar Serigala haus darah itu dan aku pasti sedang bermain dengan Chanyeol atau bersama...-"

"Baekhyun, jangan berisik." Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan berisik."

Tiga orang anak adam ini memperhatikan sekitar, berharap Tuhan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk selamat dengan adanya tempat persembunyian yang aman.

"Disitu!" ucap Luhan menunjuk sebuah lembah untuk bersembunyi.

"Ayo _hyung_." Ajak Sehun pada Baekhyun yang menggandeng erat tangannya.

'_Aaauu.._

_Deg deg deg_

Jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar suara Serigala dari atas lembah yang mereka jadikan tempat persembunyian. Tiga orang ini semakin merapatkan tubuh pada dinding lembah.

Bayangan serigala membias jelas dihadapan mereka, membuat siapapun yang melihat menelan ludah takut. Sinar rembulan yang menelusup masuk ke rindangnya pepohonan membuat nuansa remang-remang yang mencekam.

Perlahan bayangan itu mulai menjauhi mereka.

Sehun melirik dua orang di kanan kirinya.

Di sisi kiri, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menghadang teriakan yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Dengan dua tangan mengepal dikanan kiri tubuhnya, juga keringat dingin yang mulai meluncur turun dari kening pemuda manis itu.

Mata coklatnya kembali bergulir pada Luhan disisi lain. Keadaannya tak beda jauh dari Baekhyun. Dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir melewati kedua pipinya yang kemerahan.

Hati seorang Oh Sehun tergerak, miris rasanya melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya dalam kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan.

Tangan putihnya bergerak menggenggam pemuda yang berstatus hyung sekaligus sahabatnya dan pemuda lain yang dia cintai, membuat dua orang itu menatapnya heran. Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat.

Matanya menutup sejenak kemudian terbuka, menatap lurus kedepan, tak lupa senyum manis untuk mengiringi kata demi kata yang akan keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya.

"Aku harus menghadapi Serigala itu." Rangkaian kata yang lolos dari bibir pemuda bermarga Oh itu berhasil membuat kedua pemuda lainnya membulatkan mata.

"Eh? Tidak, kau tidak boleh Hunnie!" tolak Luhan.

"Iya, walau apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah melawannya seorang diri." Ucap Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tapi-..."

"Tidak Sehunnie, kita tersesat bersama juga harus selamat bersama." Potong Luhan dengan nada bergetar. Dia tau, ucapan Sehun tadi adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. Hatinya takut, takut kehilangan pemuda yang diam-diam dia cintai.

"Luhan_ hyung_ benar, jangan keras kepala!"

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku. Aku, kita tidak mungkin terus begini. Maksudku, dikejar-kejar seperti ini, setidaknya harus ada yang selamat. Dan, dan itu bukan aku. Ka-kalianlah-..."

"Tidak boleh, tidak boleh Sehun. A-aku-..."

"Luhan _hyung, _maaf. Tapi memang harus begini."

"Sehunnie, kau tau kita bisa coba-..."

"Tidak Baekhyun _hyung, _kita tidak bisa mencobanya. Hanya aku. Biarkan aku menjadi berguna."

Baekhyun terdiam. Terlalu bimbang sekaligus tersentuh mendengar ucapan pemuda yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Sehunnie hiks..." isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Air mata mengalir dari mata rusanya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak ada cara lain."

"Llalu-..." Luhan tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu sesak melihat orang yang di cintainya rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mereka, untuknya.

"OH SEHUN! AKU MENCINTAIMU! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" ucap Luhan lantang. Terlalu malas memikirkan masalah malu jika berada diposisi seperti ini. Saat-saat yang mungkin akan menjadi saat terakhir mereka, walaupun dalam hati Luhan menolak itu.

Sehun tercekat, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang telah mengetahui perasaan keduanya. Tapi kemudian, senyum tulus seorang Oh Sehun tersemat dengan manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya dan mencium kening Luhan lembut.

"Kkalau begitu urungkan niatmu, kumohon."

"Maka dari itu Luhannie _hyung_-..." Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "...-hiduplah untukku, bernafaslah untukku, anggap saja disetiap hembusan nafasmu itu kau berikan untukku." Dia melepas pelukannya.

"Kalian harus tetap hidup, tidak akan menjadi berguna jika kita mati bersama."

Suara Auman dan gerama Serigala tadi kembali terdengar, pun dengan suara langkah yang kian mendekat.

Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Begitu aku mengalihkan perhatiannya, segeralah lari-..." Baekhyun mengangguk. "...-dan _hyung_, terimakasih untuk semuanya." Baekhyun menarik Sehun kepelukannya. Sehun tersenyum lembut tapi miris saat merasakan bahunya basah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun_ hyung_."

"Sehunnie, kau adalah adik yang sangat kusayangi, terimakasih atas semua ini."

"Terimakasih." Dan pelukan itu terlepas. Mata tajam Sehun kini memandang sayau Luhan. Menarik tengkuknya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Meresapi tekstur benda kenyal itu. Mencecap rasa manis yang pertama dan terakhir kali dia rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun dan mengecup kening pemuda manis itu. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata rusa Luhan. Mata yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Jangan menangis."

"S-sehun." Pemuda berambut coklat ini mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong, hunnie." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Baekki _hyung_, mohon bantuannya."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan mengangguk mantap. Tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan kuat. Sehun mengambil sebuah kayu besar yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Sekarang!"

Baekhyun sontak menarik tangan Luhan untuk berlari. Luhan mendadak berhenti dan memandang kebelakang. Ke arah Sehun yang tengah memukul-mukul Serigala berukuran besar itu.

"Ayo Luhan hyung, cepat!" teriak Baekhyun tetap menarik Luhan.

"Sehun, SEHUN!" teriak Luhan.

"Cepat hyung!" Baekhyun semakin menarik Luhan. Tak sampai lima langkah mereka berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar jerit kesakitan Sehun.

"AARGGHH!"

Dalam cahaya samar dari rembulan di atas sana, mereka melihat betis kanan Sehun hancur karena gigitan Serigala. Daging dan otot betisnya koyak memperlihatkan tulangnya yang putih dan darah mengalir dengan begitu deras.

Darah keluar dari hidung, mulut dan bagian-bagian lain yang terkena cakar tajam sang Serigala. Sehun hanya terbaring disana dan mengerang saat Serigala itu mulai menggigit lengan kananya. Dia kehabisan darah.

'Ajal telah terlihat, hanya menunggu waktu untuk malaikat maut menuntunku menuju surga. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.' Batin Sehun.

"SEHUN!" teriak keduanya.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kepalanya dan Luhan jatuh terduduk, tak peduli sakit di sepanjang kakinya saat bergesekan dengan kerikil-kerikil tajam, sakit di organ dalamnya yang bernama hati lebih mendominasi.

"SEHUUN!"

_Dorr Dorr._

Suara tembakan terdengar bersamaan dengan ambruknya Serigala ganas tadi. Luhan memutar kepalanya hendak melihat siapa pelaku penembakan tadi.

"K-kris..."

Kris menurunkan pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap, kris menunduk dan berkata pelan.

"Maaf _hyung_, aku, kami terlambat."

"Setidaknya jasad Sehum tidak terlalu hancur." Ujar Luhan seraya tertawa pelan, tawa yang penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Kris, Suho, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanya menunduk mendengar tawa Luhan yang berubah menjadi tangis histeris. Mereka tentu tau jika Sehun dan Luhan saling mencintai. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka cinta dua insan serasi ini akan berakhir dengan tragis.

Perlahan air mata turun dari mata orang disitu. Perih saat kenyataan menampar mereka, bahwa Sehun mereka tidak lagi menghirup udara yang sama dengan mereka.

'Maaf Sehunnie.'

PIIP~

"Huwee, itu benar-benar romantis." Teriak Baekhyun sembari mengelap air matanya dengan tisu dan melemparkannya begitu saja pada Chanyeol yang tentu disambut teriakan protes dari pemuda tiang itu. Dia menatap member EXO lain yang juga menitikkan air mata.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan kami dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu!" teriak Tao pada Sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Iya, iya." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"Sehunnie apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"T-tidak."

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Jam ke 1 menit 42." Ujar Sehun pelan dan meninggalkan ruang tempat mereka menonton film tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti rona kemerahan menjalar ke wajah Luhan. Tentu dia tau, itu adalah waktu '_kiss scene_' mereka. Scena yang harus diulang sampai take 12 saat pembuatannya._ Kiss scene_ yang berlangsung 2 menit di setiap take membuat dua tokoh utamanya berdebar.

"Jam ke 1 menit 42." Ulangnya masih dengan wajah memerah. Dia bersyukur para member sibuk dengan pembicaraan tentang film berjudul 'Tragic' itu, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mukanya yang kian memerah.

"Aish, Luhan mesum bodoh!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

x.x.x

Sehun berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya seraya memegang bibirnya.

'Bibirnya masih terasa' batinnya.

"Sehun bodoh!" ucap Sehun sembari menggetok kepalanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya yang bergetar pertanda pesan masuk dari sakunya. Wajahnya kian memerah dan ambruk tak sadarkan diri dengan handphone terpecah bagiannya. Oh, jangan lupakan Mukanya yang memerah sampai leher dan telinga.

_Sehun-ssi, ada tawaran film lagi bersama Luhan-ssi. Tapi filmnya untuk 19+. Ada kiss scene dan adegan ranjang. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bagaimana menurutmu?_

.END.

_Annyeong!_

_Maaf jika ceritanya tidak menarik, jiejie masih newbie. Jadi mohon bantuannya._

_Bagiamana menurut readers?_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
